Teman Paradise Beach
Teman Paradise Beach is the starting point of the game and also the most popular place for the tourists. It has a wide diversity of fish from temperate and tropical waters. It contains the main hotel along with the Aquarium. In Teman Paradise Beach there are also bicycle and kayak rental points. In this fishing spot, you can learn how to float fish, the first kind of fishing in this game. The biggest fishing shop is located there and in it the player can buy outfits, baits, rods and more, after a certain quest is finished (Shop The Way You Want). Also after you finish a certain quest (Ocean's Dreams), you can purchase the Cruiser for 100,000 points. It cost 100 points per night to stay here. Locations Hotel Fishing Resort The Hotel Fishing Resort is the biggest hotel in the game, featuring a spacious lobby, a giant aquarium , and a thoughtfully-designed exterior. Near the hotel entrance there is a bicycle rental station. Also, only in this hotel the player can watch the game credits using the TV in the room. At the lobby, you also can purchase the fishing lisence for Pacar Beach. Teman Paradise Beach (Main) Directly after you left the hotel, this is the first area where you can fish. This area helds small fish like Clownfish and Pennant Coralfish. Teman Paradise Beach (West) This area that located on the left of the shop holds mostly same fish from the Shop Waterhouse area. Teman Paradise Beach (East) Located on the right side of the main beach area, this area is notable by the huge Red Stingrays. There is a long arm of land that juts into the water. Shop Waterhouse The Cruiser is accessible besides the shop. You can go all the way of the dock to reach the same spot where you took the first tutorial. Kayak Center Freedom The area where you can rent a kayak for a day to access the Shallow area. You can fish at the end of the very long dock. Kayaker's Shallow This area requires a kayak to access. You can find Parrotfish here, as well as Threespot Dascyllus. Big Catch Rock This area derives its name from the obvious large black rock which you can walk onto. You can catch the Smallscale Blackfish that can be only found here. Feest Cove This somehow hidden area is located at the right side of Big Catch Rock, its entrance is flanked on each side by large bushes. The only place to find the Sea Robin on Teman. Golden Cliff The rightmost fishing spot in Teman. Here, you can fish from the high cliffs into the ocean below. This place is notorious for the difficulty to aim the cast due to the camera blocked by both the cliffs and the player characters. Needlefish , Multicolorfin Rainbow , and Porcupine Fish are only found here. List of Available Fish Species There are 16 tropical species and 21 temperate species. In the Aquarium , all of the tropical fish reside in Trop/Salt #1 (smaller fish go to the inset tank instead), while the temperate species is put in Temp/Salt #1 (smaller ones also end up in the inset tank). Tropical Fish *Blue Tang *Blueface Angelfish *Clownfish *Emperor Angelfish *Forceps Fish *Japanese Bullhead Shark *Lionfish *Longnose Hawkfish *Moorish Idol *Ocellaris Clownfish *Oriental Butterflyfish *Parrotfish *Pennant Coralfish *Royal Angelfish *Seahorse *Threespot Dascyllus Temperate Fish *Black Porgy *Black Rockfish *Blotchy Sillago *Demon Stinger *Flounder *Freshwater Prawn *Grass Puffer *Halibut *Horse Mackerel *Japanese Lobster *Marbled Rockfish *Moray Eel *Multicolorfin Rainbow *Needlefish *Porcupine Fish *Red Stingray *Sardine *Sea Bass *Sea Eel *Sea Robin *Smallscale Blackfish Quests Teman Paradise Shark Hunt Requirements: Have completed the quest "Shop the Way You Want". Prize: 4500 fishing points, Japanese Bullhead Sharks are now available to catch. Talk to the man near the Fish Shop, talking about sightings of shark in Teman. Go to Golden Cliff and talk to the woman here. After that, talk back to the man whom will ask you to catch the Japanese Bullhead Shark. Do so and talk to him again to complete the quest. Shop the Way You Want Requirements: None Prize: 2000 fishing points, the Fish Shop is now available Talk to the girl in the front of the shop. Then, find her boss at the Kayak Center Freedom to complete the quest. Thrilling Aquarium Requirements: None Prize: 5000 fishing points, the Aquarium is now available Find a man in suit in the front of the Aquarium entrance. He wants you to catch 10 different species of fish. Do so and talk to him again to complete the quest. Treasures Lost at Sea Requirements: None Prize: 2000 fishing points Talk to the man in the front of the Big Catch Rock area. Catch a piece of Driftwood, then talk to him to complete the quest. The Forgetful Husband's Item Requirements: None Prize: 2000 fishing points Talk to a woman in the hotel lobby, she wants you to deliver her husband's fishing rod. Go to the entrance of the Kayak Center Freedom and talk to him to complete the quest. Ocean's Dream Requirements: None Prize: 30000 fishing points, the Cruiser ''is now available, the Ocean map, one TM-1000 Marine Buster '' Talk to the man in blue Aloha shirt by the Cruiser. He asks you to fish at all of the main areas on Penangkapan Island (Safir Cave and extra areas do not count). After done that, talk to him again, now wants you to catch 80 different species of fish. Finally, he offers you the Cruiser for 100000 points. Agree to finally complete this lengthy quest. Trivia *In Indonesian and Malay, "teman" means friend. *Sometimes, you can see a white ship far at the sea from the Beach area. *According to the Ocean map, Teman Paradise Beach is facing to the west. This means that the Golden Cliff is the northernmost place of the area and the "western" beach is actually the southernmost place of the area. Category:Locations Category:Teman Paradise Beach Category:Saltwater Fishing Category:Penangkapan Island Category:Fishing Areas Category:Port